


Mr.Parker的三千个星辰和三千朵玫瑰（虫铁）

by EstelleLeonard



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, 虫铁
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-18 13:31:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18700591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstelleLeonard/pseuds/EstelleLeonard
Summary: 纯粹是一篇来自结局的怨念产物，流水账，混乱逻辑，请勿深究。





	1. 星辰与玫瑰

纽约的雪总是在新年之前来临。按照以往的传统，感恩节过后，忙碌了一年的人们都会开始逐渐进入圣诞冬眠季节，学校更是早早就开始进入各种派对舞会模式。

 

小天才Peter Parker并不会为了学业而烦恼，照理说参加几个狂欢并不会影响学校对他慷慨的奖学金，但不知从什么时候开始，他便与这些热闹欢庆划开了距离。

 

按照他对内德的说法，Peter需要更多地履行自己作为蜘蛛侠的职责，让另一个更为人熟知的纽约市民多多出场惩恶扬善。

 

聪明的内德当然只相信了一半。他看了一眼Peter电脑边的甜甜圈。

 

Peter并不吃甜甜圈，但他每天都会买一个来。通常最后都是内德看不下去申请吃掉，所以内德现在越来越胖。

 

Peter Parker自从归来那天开始就散发出不同寻常的感觉，原先少年的叽喳毛躁都是不修边幅的，好像阳光下的杂草，粗糙而生气勃勃，眼睛里的光芒就像晴日纽约玻璃丛林中反射出的细碎而刺眼的太阳。

 

回来后的少年依然像是纽约的晴天，但晴天的阳光不再那么没心没肺地刺眼了。

 

MJ也看出来了，她只是没有点破。女孩怀着极大的耐心与关心，陪着Peter去了纪念馆，也去拜访了活下来的人，然后在圣诞舞会之前，告诉Peter她接受了另一个人的邀请。

 

“Peter，我知道这很难，但希望你能快乐地做你自己，我相信他也是这么希望的。”

 

我要你比我更好。

 

Peter愣了一下，随即点了点头。

 

在解决了一起便利店抢劫后，蜘蛛侠变回少年模样，在挂满了圣诞小星星的夜晚漫无目地闲逛。皇后区和布鲁克林接壤，嬉皮士们在深夜的街道对着圆圆的月亮喝酒歌唱。

 

年幼的Peter曾经在一个冒着硝烟气息的夜晚看到过比月光更亮的一道光，之后的无数个夜晚，他的黑夜里总有光明。

 

“小伙子，你有心事吗？”

 

布鲁克林的小路上，总是能遇到各种稀奇古怪人，在爵士酒吧的街角碰上一个吉普赛占卜师或许并不算太过可疑。

 

“Well……”

 

“免费算一卦？”吉普赛女人头也不抬，显得相当专业。刚把零花钱花在了新处理器上的皇后区穷酸学生不知怎么就抛弃了对科学的忠诚，妥妥上钩了。

 

水晶球和卡牌，看上去如此老套，在深冬的色调里，像是旧电影的画面。

 

但Peter并不讨厌那些老旧的桥段。

 

狗血老套又如何呢？只要结局完满，时间线就会永远被固定在录像带里，一遍遍重播。

 

“所以，你想要知道如何找回一个失去的人。”吉普赛女人的声音非常冷漠，Peter却像被冰锥刺到了心脏。他抬眼不可思议地看着面前的占卜师，而对方甚至都不给客户看一眼手里的牌。

 

“你怎么…”

 

“是或否？”

 

酒吧门口开始有了第一波离场的客人，一阵喧闹冲破了夜色，纽约的市井气息扑面而来，五彩斑斓的夜店灯光下，吉普赛占卜师的冷漠却真实得像一个梦境。

 

“是，是的。”Peter索性当它是个梦。

 

吉普赛人终于抬起了眼睛。

 

“这可不是件容易的事。”

 

也就是说这是一件可以做到的事。

 

在少年灼热的目光下，吉普赛女人轻轻翻开了手里的牌。

 

“三千个星辰，三千朵玫瑰。”她的声音似乎来自很遥远的地方，“你需要三千个星辰，三千朵玫瑰。”

 

“这是…什么意思。”Peter错愕地看着卡牌上优美的字体。而吉普赛女人已经做出了请你离座的手势。

 

于是，纽约被救助的市民们从此以后都还需要回答智力问答。

 

“到哪儿去寻找三千颗星辰与三千朵玫瑰？”

 

然而多数人只是迷茫地摇摇头，直到大都会美术馆策划了一场名为星辰与玫瑰的特别展览，而蜘蛛侠抓到了企图盗窃展品的小偷。

 

那是一副来自印度的古老画作。

 

“巫师杀死了公主，勇士们必须得到三千颗星和三千朵玫瑰才能令她复活。”馆长热情地向青年英雄介绍着失而复得的画作，“在国王的号令下大家纷纷找寻，但这谈何容易。不过，确实有几个人找到了，把星辰和玫瑰献给了国王，你猜猜怎么着？”

 

画作上没有任何星辰，也没有任何玫瑰，只有一位印度少女温柔地望着画框外的人。

 

蜘蛛侠答不上来。

 

“巫师对他们说，三千星辰中有公主的双眼，三千玫瑰中有公主的心脏，谁能认出来，就能让公主复活…”馆长满头的白发，慈祥地望着定在画作前的少年，“好多勇士，都是冲着国王许诺的财宝而来，根本认不出什么眼睛心脏，只有一位真正爱着公主的勇士，一眼找到了她的眼睛和心。”

 

那天的纽约下着雨，密集的雨点在路灯的照耀下闪着微弱的光芒，仿佛整片银河落在了地面上。Peter Parker走在一路星光里，可他没有找到那双眼睛。

 

Peter想，他没有三千双眼睛和三千颗心脏，但他有三千个夜晚和三千遍的爱。

 

从来只会在电脑上写代码在手机上发短信的Peter Parker，开始在夜里写日记。事无巨细，完美演绎他标志性的话痨属性。

 

今天又帮助了一个老太太过马路，结果却给她指错了路。

 

街边的三明治店成了Tripadvisor上的皇后区网红，不过Peter因为帮过老板好多次小忙，可以刷脸优先。

 

内德准备自己建立一个小公司，已经接到了不少订单，而Peter和MJ是他的合伙人。

 

……

 

写下这些东西的时候，Peter才发现原来纽约已经平静了这么久，而那段时光，似乎已经逐渐成为了人们口中的“历史”。

 

每一天日记的抬头，是雷打不动的Dear Tony，每一天的日记最后，少年都会在落款写上一个Love，再签上自己的名字。这样，每一天他都会好好想起那双棕色的温和的眼睛，和那颗温暖的心。

 

多么讽刺，他想。

 

过去他一直小心翼翼保守的秘密，现如今却恨不得每一天都说给那个人听。

 

思路敏捷的少年一直是校队竞赛组的核心，他曾经在毫秒之间口若悬河地解答过那么多有关科学和世界的问题，曾经因为对着某个课题讲个不停被内德和MJ翻过无数白眼。但爱只有四个字母，短短两个音节，他却偏偏说不出口。

 

他以为那是崇拜、是信徒的仰望、是对星空的敬畏。然而May却问他，为什么他充满了你的整个脑海，无时无刻，没有缝隙？

 

答案并不难，甚至简单到可笑。

 

Peter却不敢在日记之外触碰这个疑问，他只好尽可能用其他事情填满自己的时间，这样一来，加上天资聪颖，他很快就成了脱颖而出的那一个。

 

日记写到第300天，MIT向他寄来了特别录取通知书，并且许诺会给他安排专门的实验室。

 

第1000天，内德终于约到了暗恋的妹子，而Peter也在权威杂志发表了一篇重量级的论文。

 

第2000天，公司迎来了一笔重大投资，在业界站稳了脚跟。

 

第3000天，恰巧又是一个圣诞节。

 

对于吉普赛人的占卜，Peter几乎已经淡忘，于他来讲，这似乎已经成为了一个习惯，而不是一种执念。

 

将近午夜时分，蜘蛛侠还奔跑在郊外的小路上，这次要对付的是一个特别狡猾凶险的罪犯，武器也比小杂碎们精良，Peter在之前的打斗中受了伤，略占下风，情况并不太妙。对方有三人，比Peter更熟悉周围的环境，活动受限的超级英雄被逼到了绝境。

 

“内德！内德！！”Peter呼叫着自己的同伴、回答他的只有电波的忙音。他的余光捕捉到了对方举起的激光武器。

 

糟糕！

 

Peter只好孤注一掷，期望蜘蛛丝能抓住激光枪调整方向。然而所剩不多的粘性丝线只是稍微击中了枪托，与此同时，对方扣下了扳机。

 

“去死吧！！”

 

异常明亮的火光中，Peter下意识地闭上眼睛，可是他听到的却是对方的惨叫和不可思议的惊叫。

 

“所以，你唠叨了3千多天，却连这种级别的都打不过了吗？”

 

Peter听到一个熟悉的带点调笑的低沉男声。

 

原来临死前会有幻听？他想。

 

然后他的脑袋上就落下一个熟悉的钢铁的触感和重量。

 

“Mr.Parker，我忍受了你这么久的骚扰，你都不愿意正眼看我一眼吗？”

 

冬季的纽约经常到达零下，更不用说金属的触感会更放大寒冷。但Peter 却感觉全身的血液都被瞬间加热，汹涌地奔跑过全身的血管。这个早就成年的年轻英雄，在冬日纽约郊外的寒风里，仿佛回到了15岁那个阳光灿烂的夏天。

 

他的眼前是漫天洒落的冬季星空，一双棕色的眼睛正在远处烟火的映衬下笑笑地看着他目瞪口呆的傻样子，他不知道在对方眼里，已经是一名成熟合伙人和超级英雄的青年几乎瞬间回到了那个戴着钢铁侠面具的小男孩，第一次见到偶像出现却一句话都讲不出来。

 

“如你所见，我好像是被某种奇怪的法术唤了回来，”焦糖色的眼睛那么耀眼，Peter突然觉得眼前有些模糊，“今晚暂时也没别的去处，你家还有空房吗？”

 

Peter Parker只是一介凡人。

三千颗星辰里，他仰望的只有一颗。三千朵玫瑰里，他愿意为之流血的，只有一朵。


	2. Mr.Parker的圣诞礼物

“没想到MIT对你很慷慨嘛，就算没有我的推荐。”

Peter到现在都还有些懵，他刚刚带着不知怎么就被自己复生的Tony Stark先生来到了MIT特设在纽约的实验室+公寓。整套设施确实花了不少钱，不过很大部分并非来自MIT的慷慨解囊，而是与内德合伙公司的盈利。

“一开始并没有这么多设备，都是后来逐渐添加的，额，有时候还是得去MIT做实验。”Peter对着这些无比熟悉的机器突然有些口齿不伶俐起来。相比钢铁侠过去那些神奇的装备，这里看着寒颤不少，他有些紧张地搓了搓裤子，仿佛在等老师点评的学生。

他的导师注意到青年眼里小小的期待，就像是一簇亮亮的烟火，不禁心情大好地勾了一下嘴角：“很不错Mr.Parker，尤其是刚才那台超级处理器，可不是那么容易搞到手的。”

“哦，那台机器！”Peter立刻兴奋起来，这可是他们公司的第一桶金换来的：“说来话长，当时我和内德还有MJ想到了一个特别棒的系统改进方法，结果在MIT的引荐下联系到了NASA，他们非常有兴趣，这也是我们接到的第一笔大单子，不过有很多东西我没法跟您说，这个项目我们做了将近三年…”

Stark先生沉浸在少年倒豆子一般的讲话中，他掠过大部分内容，只顾专心听着那些跳跃的音节，仿佛鼓点一般生气勃勃地击打在听者的心上。

“所以最后这台机器就归了我们…”

“Mr.Parker。”Tony打断青年的滔滔不绝，露出了认真的表情，“你做得很好。”

比起之前，Peter整体的感觉更沉稳了一些，衣架上也多了几套暗色合体的西装——刚刚返回人间的钢铁侠没有可换洗的服饰，于是蜘蛛侠的衣柜就成了唯一的选项。取衣服的时候，Tony很难不去注意衣柜里一部分考究的设计和布料，那都来自他曾经非常喜欢的品牌。

他知道Peter本身不是那种追求奢华的性格，即使手头已经有了足够的资金。那么，衣架上那些过于考究的细节只可能有一个答案。

青年英雄并没有注意到对方正在透过他的衣橱观察他那些小心思，方才这番肯定足够占用了他的全部关注，Peter的脸微微有些发红。

“额，是的，我是说…谢谢！”他抬起眼睛直直望到对方深色的眸子里，“我只是…我不想让您失望…”

“你从来没有让我失望。”

卸下盔甲的钢铁侠语调轻柔而平和，Peter感觉到内心深处有什么东西被轻而易举地击碎了。

“…不…不是这样的。”

您本可以不用冒险，过上平静的生活。

“如果我当初更强大一些，事情或许会不一样…”蜘蛛侠开始语无伦次起来，“我以为我已经够努力…”想到那些被自责捆绑的夜晚，他的呼吸开始有些急促。

“听着，Kid，这不怪你。”Tony的手指紧紧贴上Peter的脸颊和耳根，却没能成功让他放弃回忆，反而沾上了眼角滑下的液体。

“嘿，你不会想在圣诞节哭鼻子吧Mr.Parker…”

Stark先生话到嘴边，突然戛然而止，因为他的手已经被青年紧紧抓住，手心里全是蜘蛛侠潮湿的呼吸和亲吻。

Peter Parker的心思根本藏不住。

虽然他从没说过什么，可要说经验丰富的Stark先生看不出那些闪烁的眼神和某些略显故意的碰触代表着什么，是绝对不可能的。

过去的少年更像一个小心翼翼的信徒，不敢越界半分。这也给了Tony避重就轻的机会。不过很显然，今晚的Stark先生不再享有这个机会了。青年抬眼的时候，那双被泪水打湿的眼睛里不再只有克制的爱慕，还有汹涌的占有：

“Mr.Stark，我不能再让您离开了。”

Peter Parker虽然很聪明，但在感情上总显得直白而笨拙，街边来路不明的吉普赛人跟他说要三千星辰与玫瑰，他就真的坚持了三千个夜晚和三千遍的表白，简直傻得可以。

简直无法不叫人陷落。

“我说，”Tony摆出一脸恨铁不成钢的表情，“圣诞节想要表白的话是不是该换个更浪漫的台词？”

“啊…？”Peter Parker先生，处理器当机。

好吧好吧，谁让自己是前辈呢，就不计较这些了。在Peter略带惊讶的眼神里，他的Stark先生貌似无奈地捏了捏眉心，然后倾身吻了上来。

接下来到底过了几分钟他才找回呼吸的？Peter一点记忆都没有。等他反应过来，他们已经埋在了还没来得及整理的床铺上。

“Mr.Stark？”他呆呆地望着身下漂亮的眼睛，感觉声音不是自己的。

“是我。”在日记里出现了三千多遍的人近在咫尺，深棕色的星辰闪着微微的光芒。

Peter想，这个圣诞夜，这一刻，这一秒，全世界正在上演千千万万个故事，而他何等有幸，拥有那独一无二的一个。

没有人知道，已经在上一次战斗中牺牲的钢铁侠，现在正在他的公寓里，他的身下，他乱糟糟的床垫上，穿着他宽松的运动装，深色的半干的头发里充满了青年常用的洗发水的味道，仿佛是一件待拆的圣诞礼物。

视觉和嗅觉都被眼前人所占据，Peter想尽办法都无法填补的内心的空洞，瞬间被甜蜜的焦糖灌满了。

他们的呼吸再次焦灼在一起，带着方才眼泪湿漉漉的痕迹，把青年的大脑逼到疯狂的边缘。

他的吻技并没有情场老手那么娴熟，但有着Peter Parker特有的直白和热情，带着一点急躁的占有欲，比起任何技巧都更让人心动。他导师的口中有一股淡淡的甘甜的味道，让Peter不舍得放开他的舌头。体力良好的小英雄很快就把对方吻到呼吸不畅开始用鼻音抗议起来，Peter这才依依不舍地撤了回去。

“哈…”Tony Stark的眼睛在接吻后会变成有金属光泽的深棕色，像是一杯温暖的咖啡。

Peter的心里默默记下了一笔。

“Mr.Stark…”Peter的声音里透着年少时那股特有的青涩气息，混合着情欲的嘶哑，而未出口的半句话则被抚上嘴唇的拇指打断。

“这种时候不该叫这个，Kid。”对方的声音也没好到哪里去，在略显急促的呼吸中维持着方寸。

至今为止，他们之间最密切的距离也不过是两次紧紧的拥抱而已，以至于后来的多少个夜晚，Peter都要靠着回忆那些力度和温度才能在大片的失眠中昏昏睡去。而现在，拇指只是略微划过Peter的唇角，他的心脏就几乎要撕开胸膛跳出来。

青年再次俯下身来，轻轻贴上对方温暖的唇瓣，在缝隙间唤了一声导师的名字。

那个占据了他全部脑海的名字，那个在日记里出现了3000次的名字：Dear 

“Tony…”

语言真是一门奇妙的法术，仅仅是换了一个称呼，却仿佛全身都被唤醒、被加热、被牢牢地吸引。

过去的Mr.Stark属于全世界、属于媒体和闪光灯。而刚刚重生的Tony仿佛一块尚未被外界发现的宝石，只属于Peter Parker一个人。

青年吻过有些扎人的下巴，吻过剧烈起伏的喉结，吻过结实的胸肌和脆弱的突起，听到那个总是显得游刃可靠的声音逐渐变得短促而湿润，巨大的满足感充斥着青年的心房。

Peter想，他今晚的首要任务，是给Stark先生留个好印象。

“老天！”在Peter Parker的手掌包裹住前端的瞬间，他听到了不曾想象到的呻吟，脑袋里那根微不足道的名为理智的神经现在岌岌可危。

聪明的年轻人在滚烫的身体上探索着，记下每一次难以克制的颤抖和美妙的音节，很快找到了最适合的弹奏方式，房里的空气逐渐变得湿热粘稠，直到一个短促的高音后，他的掌心沾满了黏糊的液体。

“Tony，我做得怎么样？”Peter Parker无师自通地开始在对方的耳朵里吹气，他也并没有期待收到什么语言上的回复，但剧烈起伏的胸口和喉结已经说明了一切。

似乎是为了安慰，又似乎只是单纯的想留下痕迹，Peter啃上了身下人向后弯曲的脖子，同时把手指送进后穴由轻到重翻倒起来，很快，他就找到了按钮，高潮后若有若无的闷哼变成了大声的惊叫，充斥着整个房间。

Peter感觉到对方的身体开始变得柔软，火热的内部在小小地吮吸他的手指，他脑子里那根快不行了的神经一跳跳地，所有的一切都在催促他的进入，可这时他才勉强想起来房间里没有适合的润滑剂。

“Pete…”Tony仿佛能读到青年的心思，在此时把腿缠上了年轻人的腰，“没关系。”

这句呼唤异常轻柔，效果却像一把锋利的剪刀，Peter的那根弦终于断了。

青年一个挺身把自己牢牢地钉进了滚烫的通道里，在听到吃痛的轻叫后，他强忍下席卷全身的欲望，待对方适应后才开始了快速而凶狠的抽送。

可怜的小床发出了抗议声，但他只能听到震耳的心跳和对方唇边自己破碎的名字。

通道紧密地挤压着他的顶端，在对方配合的姿势下青年得以长驱直入到隐秘的深处。每一次推到尽头总伴随着两人起伏重合的叹息。

为什么他们总是那么契合，从精神到身体？Peter不可思议地想着，然后Tony的手臂就绕上了他的脖子，似乎是在不满于这几秒微小的分神。

“没人告诉你…拆礼物的时候…要专心吗…”

这句小小的抗议很快消失在密不可分的唇舌厮磨之间，下身激烈的碰撞引发的高音也被吞没在浓稠缠绕的呼吸中。

没关系，Peter想，这件礼物他准备用一辈子的时间去慢慢打开。


End file.
